Declarations
by Elzz
Summary: Akise/Yukki. In which they face trivial problems in their daily lives. Fluff.


"Yukiteru! Dinner's ready," Yukiteru heard his mother shout just as the aroma of stir fry wafted to his senses. He snapped the maths textbook shut and sighed; he couldn't do the homework again. He'd try calling Akise later but he didn't want to carry on bothering him. Akise always insists that he loves to help Yukiteru – but Yukiteru was always unsure as to whether that was out of kindness or not.

He was totally unprepared for the topic of which was to come.  
They had been sitting at the dinner table together for only seconds before his mother stated,  
"You're pretty perky lately."  
Yukiteru looked up from his food with mild interest.  
"Yeah, I guess so," he answered with a small smile as he glanced back down at his meal.  
"So.." his mom breathed, and grinned before asking, "You got a boyfriend?"  
Yukiteru choked on his noodles. He slammed his hand on his chest five times before the food uncaught.  
"WHAT?" he shouted with a cough. His mother sighed.  
"Okay, girlfriend then? I never really thought you were straight but I guess I was wrong."  
Yukiteru was stunned, his being completely frozen and lips slightly agape in disbelief. _Is it really that obvious?_  
Yukiteru was not camp at all, even if he was a little feminine, it was in a boyish way, so he really did not fit into any gay stereotype; what had let his mom inclined to believe he wasn't attracted to women? Besides, she said 'never', and Yukiteru had always been straight - until… now. How come she seemed to know before even he did?  
"You... why...?" he couldn't form words.  
"Sooo, it's a boy," his mother grinned whilst she swirled her noodles around. "What's his name?"  
Yukiteru sighed. Even if he was a little embarrassed about the matter, there seemed to be no point in hiding his relationship from his mother who knew 'all along'.  
"A-Akise.." he made an extended effort to concentrate very hard on eating his dinner, failing to stop the reddening of his cheeks.  
"First name?" she held an unreadable smile.  
"Aru.."  
"Akise Aru. I knew it." Yukiteru looked up in mild shock.  
"What?"  
"Whenever I saw you together.. the way you looked at him.. and he looked at you.." she trailed off and giggled a little. "I felt almost rude to be ruining the moment." Yukiteru's expression contorted in confusion.  
"But back then, we weren't even-"  
"I know. But it was obvious you already loved him."  
"Huh? But that was before I.. and even now, I might not go that far to say I lov-" he was interrupted by his mother bursting into laughter.  
"You idiot. You always were an oblivious child. Even oblivious to yourself!" she laughed, patting Yukiteru's hair. "I want to meet him. Properly," was the last thing she said before hastily returning to the kitchen with their empty bowls.

He trudged back to his bedroom with a sigh. As soon as the door clicked shut, Yukiteru's phone began emitting the shrill tone of a call.  
He would be lying if he said his heart didn't jump with a glance at the display.  
"Hello?" he answered it, a little breathless.  
"Yukiteru-kun," that soft tone- he would be lying if- "I felt you might be needing help with that maths homework. Or if not, it might just be an excuse to call you," Yukiteru could hear the grin in his voice. He would be lying if-  
"Yeah, actually, I am stuck on that homework. But that doesn't matter."  
"Oh?"  
He took an audible breath, "My mom wants to meet you. I know you've already met, but I mean like... yeah..." Yukiteru's heart seemed to pound louder than his own breath in those few moments of silence before Akise asked,  
"Did you tell her?"  
"More like she told me," Yukiteru spluttered. "She was all 'oh, you obviously have a boyfriend haha I always knew you love Akise Aru,' blah blah blah," Yukiteru sighed.  
"Doesn't miss a thing, does she?" Yukiteru could hear that grin again. Yukiteru was about to retort when Akise ordered, "Stay there," and abruptly hung up.  
Yukiteru stood stationary for a minute in speechlessness. Stay there? What kind of statement is that? Of course he's going to stay in his house.  
And five minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Yukiteru ran downstairs before his mom could in realisation. _Typical of Akise._  
His heart skipped yet another pulse at sight of the open door. He would be lying if-  
"Akise-kun!" Yukiteru exclaimed, yet not surprised.  
"Yukiteru-kun," He said simply before stepping in and wrapping his arms around the other boy. "I missed you."  
Yukiteru gladly returned the embrace with a contented sigh.  
"You saw me yesterday."  
"I missed you."  
And they both laughed softly.

They settled down into the lounge and Yukiteru had not-so-subtly fetched his maths book and placed it on the table in front of Akise. Akise chuckled.  
"Right then, let's do this. Oh, wait, where's your mom?"  
"Ah, she's having a shower. She'll be down soon."  
"Great, I get to 'meet' her," Akise grinned. Yukiteru felt embarrassment creeping up on him and he buried his dreading expression into Akise's shoulder. He sensed a gentle touch on top of his head.  
"It'll be fine," Akise hushed, then patted his head before announcing, "Right, come on. Maths."

They ended up spending fifteen minutes on the last question, and Yukiteru ending up not doing any of the work. Akise had tried to make Yukiteru understand, and tried to make him work it out but, there was no denying, he was a hopeless case.  
And Yukiteru knew this. He felt bad for being stupid and annoying to Akise, but the words of explanation about maths just did not seem to make sense together. And Akise, who was supposed to be teaching him, was the biggest distraction. He could not concentrate on the maths because his teacher had him mesmerised.  
"I'm hopeless at this. How do you do it?" Yukiteru sighed.  
"I'm not that great at maths, Yukiteru-kun. Just better than you," Akise teased, bringing his knees up onto the sofa and turning to face Yukiteru before ruffling his chestnut hair playfully.  
"So rude," Yukiteru hushed in reply, playfulness becoming a little more sinister. Akise had not yet removed his hand, and dragged it slowly down the back of Yukiteru's neck. With the combination of instinct and erratic heartbeats, they closed the small space between their bodies and their lips softly connected. He would be lying if-  
Yukiteru whimpered a little and Akise took his arm to snake around Yukiteru's waist, the kiss becoming less gentle and more intense. A nearly inaudible sound of pleasure escaped Akise's lips as he parted them to grant Yukiteru entrance, and he could feel Yukiteru clinging desparately to the clothing on his back.  
Romance and tongues and touches intertwined, both of them were unsure as to how long it went on. Until a throat being cleared abruptly raised them from their state of bliss. A figure stood at the lounge door. Yukiteru jumped across to the other side of the sofa before exclaiming,  
"M-Mom?!" And Yukiteru saw that maybe even Akise's cheeks had reddened a little in embarrassment.  
"Aaaah, how long have you been here?!" Yukiteru asked with exasperation.  
"Long enough to embarrass you," his mother laughed. Yukiteru was about to rant off about privacy before he noticed Akise standing before him, facing his mother.  
"Amano-san," Akise greeted as he lowered his head in a bow.  
"Akise-kun," she replied. Akise kept his head lowered.  
"I promise you that I will take care of Yukiteru-kun. I love him - so please, please, do not have any doubts," he did not look up to see her reaction, but Yukiteru was pretty sure that she was internally cooing at him. _I love how he's like this_. He would be lying if-  
Yukiteru's mother placed a hand on Akise's shoulder, gesturing for him to raise his head.  
"Don't worry, Akise-kun, I never really had any doubts. In fact, I'm glad it's you. Quite the gentleman, as always," she grinned. Akise breathed out a massive sigh of relief, and beamed over his shoulder to Yukiteru_. He said he loves me, I would be lying if-_  
"Thank you, mom," Yukiteru beamed back.  
"I hope it works out well," it will. "I won't interrupt you anymore," and with that, she walked out. Akise immediately let out a breath and collapsed onto the leather sofa next to Yukiteru before being the one to bury his head into Yukiteru's shoulder this time.  
"That was so nerve wracking," he breathed. Yukiteru rested his head on top of Akise's. Akise had actually been scared. _He's so cute._ He would be lying if-  
"I love you," _I would be lying if I said I didn't love you.  
_Akise's eyes turned wide with shock.  
"W-What?"  
"I love you," Yukiteru tried to say it without stumbling over his own words.  
"Really?" His reaction confused Yukiteru. Aside it being cute, why did he doubt him so much?  
"Yes, really. Why would I be lying?" Yukiteru inquired with a sceptical glance.  
"No, I've just waited an unimaginably long time for you to say it out loud."  
"It hasn't been that long.." Yukiteru muttered, blood rising to his cheeks. Akise's look turned into something he couldn't quite decipher.  
"...Yeah," Akise agreed unconvincingly. There were a few moments of silence in which Yukiteru just stared at Akise with a clueless expression. Akise sighed and drew Yukiteru into a hug.  
"It doesn't matter. I love you too. So much," he muttered quietly into the top of Yukiteru's head. Yukiteru breathed a breath of comfort, and wrapped his arms tightly around Akise's waist in return. Yukiteru felt soft kisses to the top of his head, and didn't properly hear muttered declarations of love. All he felt was Akise, heard Akise, touches from Akise and he breathed Akise's scent.  
He would be lying if he said he didn't love Akise.


End file.
